Delphini's Adoption
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Delphini telah ditinggalkan orang tuanya sejak bayi. Pernahkah membayangkan bagaimana proses pengadopsian Delphini? Adakah orang-orang yang mencintainya? Pamannya, bibinya, sepupunya? Yang tidak diketahui orang-orang, justru cinta itu datang dari orang yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tawanan Azkaban yang dengan berat hati menyerahkan Delphini untuk diadopsi.


**DELPHINI'S ADOPTION**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Latar belakang: Sebenarnya saya bikin cerita ini karena _curious_ tentang latar belakang Delphini, reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan bagaimana prosesnya dia diadopsi. Karena nggak nemu, maka akhirnya ceritanya buat sendiri :P Ditambah lagi, cerita yang fokus sama Delphini berbahasa Indonesia belum ada. Semoga suka, ya! Tinggalkan review, ya! Saya pengen tau respon para pembaca. Tambahan lagi, ini one shoot pertama saya. Happy reading!**

.

* * *

.

Suasana rumah itu masih suramnya seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun banyak pintu dan jendela dibuka lebar, rumah itu masih terasa dingin. Walau jumlah manusia yang beraktifitas terang-terangan di dalamnya meningkat, rumah itu masih suram.

Lima orang terborgol, duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruang keluarga yang luas. Empat laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Empat orang dewasa dan seorang remaja laki-laki,

Seorang laki-laki berjubah biru gelap bersedekap di hadapan keempat tawanan itu. Dengan suaranya yang dalam, ia berkata, "Sementara orang-orangku masih bekerja selama beberapa hari di rumah ini, kalian harus menunggu persidangan di Azkaban."

"Tidak!" si tawanan wanita menjerit pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa tidak?" si pria itu buka suara lagi.

"Draco, dia—" ucap si wanita, mengerling pada remaja yang bersimpuh di sebelah kanannya. Sorot matanya ketakutan menatap sang anak yang juga seakan dilanda teror. "Kumohon jangan bawa kami ke sama! Tidak, sama sekali tidak untuk Draco! Setidaknya jangan dia!"

"Tak apa-apa," ucap si lelaki sambil mengibaskan tangan, seakan Azkaban bukanlah tempat yang buruk.

"Dementor," desis di wanita parau.

"Ah, itu," jawab si pria tenang, "Kebijakan baru kami adalah menyingkirkan Dementor dari Azkaban, kalau kalian belum tahu."

"Tapi dia hanya anak-anak!" sahut si wanita, suaranya lebih keras. "Dan dia tidak bersalah."

"Persidangan yang akan membuktikan dia bersalah atau tidak, Malfoy," jawab si pria, "dan begitu juga dengan kalian."

Ia menunjuk keempat lainnya dengan jari telunjuknya bergantian. Pandangannya penuh penilaian dan matanya, kalau boleh jujur, seakan ingin menjebloskan mereka semua ke Azkaban selamanya, langsung tanpa persidangan. "Mari kita berangkat sekarang."

Narcissa Malfoy menjerit tertahan. Beberapa penyihir lainnya yang menonton sontak memaksa kelima tawanan itu berdiri. Mereka hampir saja berangkat ketika seseorang datang ke ruang keluarga, menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang berumur sekitar satu tahun.

"Mr Macmillan!" katanya sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Mr Macmillan, Sir! Kami menemukan bayi ini di suatu ruangan sendirian!"

Mata Macmillan terbuka lebar, kaget dengan penemuan bayi itu. Mengerling kelima orang tawanan yang kembali bersimpuh, ia berkata marah, "Di rumah ini ada bayi dan kalian tak berkata apapun? Untung saja kami menemukannya!"

Kelima tawanan itu saling mengerling satu sama lain. Draco, sementara itu, memandang bingung pada ibunya. "Ibu, siapa dia?"

Tentu saja Draco sudah mengetahui keberadaan bayi itu, namun tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya bayi itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Pelahap Maut mana yang mau membawa bayinya ke tempat seperti Malfoy Manor yang dipenuhi oleh para pembunuh—dan terlebih lagi, Voldemort?

Diamnya orang-orang, serta lokasi mereka di Malfoy Manor sempat membuat Draco menyangka kalau bayi itu adalah adiknya. Yah, beberapa bulan jauh dari rumah, hal itu bisa saja terjadi, bukan? Lagipula bayi itu berambut pirang—walau bukan pirang platina seperti Lucius dan Draco—seperti Narcissa.

Namun sayangnya baik Lucius dan Narcissa tetap bungkam, bahkan membentak ketika Draco berkeras menanyakan siapa bayi itu sebenarnya.

"Jadi," Draco membuka suara lagi, "apakah dia benar adikku?"

"Draco!" kali ini Lucius yang buka suara.

"Hm.. hmm... hal yang menarik," kata Macmillan sambil mengelus dagunya yang licin. "Jadi bayi itu anak kalian dan kalian membiarkannya begitu saja? Kau bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan pemuda jahat ini," katanya pada Narcissa sambil menunjuk Draco, kemudian menunjuk si bayi pirang, "dibandingkan adiknya yang masih bayi itu?"

"Draco tidak jahat!" sergah Narcissa marah. "Dan _dia_ bukan adik Draco!"

"Waw," kata Macmillan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, "lalu siapa dia? Anak suamimu dengan wanita lain?"

Lucius nyaris saja bangkit dan menghajar Macmillan sebelum menyadari posisi dan keadaannya. Matanya berkilat marah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, _Mr Macmillan_!"

"Lalu dia anak siapa? Apa ini panti asuhan tempat orang bisa menaruh anak mereka sesuka hati dan meninggalkannya?"

"Dia bukan adik Draco, ya, tapi sepupunya," kata Narcissa.

"Narcissa!" Lucius menyahut dengan nada memeringatkan. Ekspresinya berkata seakan Narcissa telah mengatakan rahasia yang besar.

"Tidak ada gunanya menutupinya lagi, Lucius," Narcissa mendesis pelan yang masih dapat didengar banyak orang.

"Sepupunya? Anak siapa? Lestrange? Atau Tonks? Kau punya dua kakak, bukan begitu, Mrs Malfoy? Atau dia keponakanmu, Mr Malfoy? Anak adik atau kakakmu, kalau kau punya?"

"Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange," jawab Narcissa cepat, kemudian membuang napas berat.

"Jadi itu _anakmu_?" Macmillan beralih pada seorang tawanan lelaki lain. "Ya, Rodolphus Lestrange? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Ya, dia anak istriku," jawab Rodolphus, tidak menatap Macmillan secara langsung.

"Kata-kata yang bagus," Macmillan tertawa. "Kau sebut anakmu _, anak istriku_?"

"Dia anak istriku, tapi bukan anakku."

Macmillan lama-lama sebal dengan percakapan mereka yang berputar-putar. "Katakan saja siapa orang tuanya! Ayah dan ibu kandungnya! Apanya yang susah, sih?"

Kemudian Rodolphus buka suara, menyebutkan nama kedua orang tua bayi itu dengan jelas.

Semua orang di ruangan itu, kecuali keempat tawanan yang tidak termasuk Draco, terkesiap. Beberapa ada yang menjerit. Mulut mereka terbuka, mata mereka melebar. Mematung di tempat dan napas mereka seakan tertahan di kerongkongan.

Sementara bayi itu mulai menangis memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba mencekam.

.

XxX

.

"Izinkan saya yang menggendongnya, Mr Macmillan."

Macmillan berhenti berjalan. Dua orang yang lain juga berhenti berjalan. Mengerling pada seorang wanita di belakangnya yang menggendong seorang bayi pirang, Macmillan bertanya, "Hm? Dan kenapa kau ingin begitu?"

"Ini saat-saat terakhir saya bersamanya," jawab Rodolphus.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Pelahap Maut bisa _mellow_ ," sahut Macmillan agak sinis. Namun Rodolphus tidak berekasi apa-apa terhadap ucapan Macmillan yang terkadang membuat sebal itu.

"Dia memang bukan anak saya. Tapi dia anak Bellatrix."

Macmillan menatap Rodolphus dengan pandangan menilai. Rodolphus memang tidak diborgol, tapi ia sudah dipasangi mantra agar tak bisa melarikan diri. Jadi tak ada gunanya ia berusaha kabur. Lagipula, Rodolphus sudah berani menjamin kalau ia tak akan kabur asal ia diperbolehkan mengantar Delphini ke keluarga angkatnya.

"Baiklah," putus Macmillan kemudian. "Parker, berikan bayinya."

Wanita bernama Parker itu kemudian memberikan bayi itu pada Rodolphus, kemudian mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah.

Macmillan lega sekali ketika akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang bersedia mengasuh bayi itu. Kedua orang tua bayi itu sudah meninggal—dan Macmillan setuju bahwa itu memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange sudah dipastikan masuk Azkaban. Sementara nasib Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy masih belum jelas. Walau mereka bebas sekalipun, mereka bilang tak akan mau merawat keponakan mereka itu. Dan jelas anak itu tak bisa diasuh oleh Draco Malfoy jika saja pemuda itu bebas juga. Anak itu juga ditolak oleh Andromeda Tonks. Alasannya ia sudah harus merawat cucunya yang baru lahir, namun Macmillan yakin ada alasan lain seperti Lucius dan Narcissa yang coba sembunyikan. Lagipula, orang mana yang mau merawat bayi dari wanita yang membunuh putrinya? Walau bayi itu keponakannya dan pembunuh putrinya adalah kakaknya sekalipun? Tonks terlalu sopan untuk mengatakan itu secara langsung. Jadi opsi terakhir adalah mencari orang lain untuk menjadi walinya. Dengan imbalan kepingan galleon dan emas.

Dan disanalah mereka, para pegawai Kementerian, Rodolphus Lestrange, dan si bayi. Duduk menghadap Euphemia Rowle yang menatap mereka berseri-seri. Bayangan setumpuk galleon dan emas lah yang jadi motivasinya.

"Anda tentunya sudah membaca riwayat bayi ini, Mrs Rowle?" tanya Macmillan. "Kami mengirimkannya pada Anda dan Anda tertarik jadi walinya."

"Oh, belum," kata Rowle dengan kikik kecil.

"Oh, ya?" alis Macmillan terangkat sebelah. "Lalu kenapa Anda langsung menyetujuinya?"

Rowle terkikik lebih keras, menegaskan kalau yang ia mau sebenarnya adalah uang dan emas. Macmillan terseyum kecut. Sebenarnya mereka bersyukur bisa langsung menemukan orang yang bersedia menjadi wali bayi itu. Ia membayangkan, orang-orang akan ketakutan duluan ketika tahu siapa orang tua bayi itu dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk merawatnya.

"Hanya jaga-jaga," kata Macmillan sambil menyorongkan sebuah dokumen. "Ini adalah data anak ini. Kalau-kalau kepunyaan Anda yang kemarin hilang."

Rowle memandang dokumen di hadapannya dengan kurang berminat. Alih-alih membacanya, ia langsung bertanya, "Jadi, siapa nama anak itu?"

Sunyi. Macmillan memandang Rodolphus agar ia saja yang menceritakan semuanya, yang akhirnya buka suara, "Delphini. Namanya Delphini."

"Delphini?" alis Rowle terangkat. Mungkin baginya nama itu terdengar aneh. "Lalu, siapa ibu kandungnya? Anak itu sebatang kara, kalau aku tak salah?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," jawab Rodolphus cepat, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, buronan Azkaban dan penjahat yang sudah tewas itu?" Rowle berkata keras, seakan tak menyadari bahwa orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu berstatus sama dengan Bellatrix. Di matanya Rodolphus tak lebih dari seorang pegawai Kementerian yang mengurusi pengadopsian Delphini.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya? Suami Bellatrix? Aku pernah dengar namanya. Siapa, ya? Kudengar ia akan masuk Azkaban."

Ekspresi Rodolphus mengeras. Tentu saja yang Rowle maksud adalah dirinya, walau wanita itu tak menyadari dengan siapa ia bicara.

"Lestrange bukan ayahnya," jawab Rodolphus.

Rowle memekik terkejut. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa?"

"Tom.. Marvolo.. Riddle."

Suasana di ruang tamu itu mendadak beku, namun Rowle tidak merasakannya. Masih dengan suaranya yang keras, ia menyahut, "Riddle? Oh.. nama yang aneh. Tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya."

Rowle tampak berpikir keras sementara orang-orang di hadapannya menatapnya tajam. Lagi-lagi tak terpengaruh dengan suasana sekitarnya, Rowle berkata lagi, "Aku kira si Lestrange itu ayahnya. Hmph, kasihan sekali anak itu. Lahir dari hubungan di luar nikah. Entah bagaimana reaksi Lestrange ketika tahu ulah istrinya."

Itulah yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang-orang, termasuk para pegawai Kementerian yang tahu tentang berita heboh itu. Namun bagi Macmillam, soal itu bukan urusan mereka. Mereka hanya perlu mengurusi tentang hukuman Rodolphus. Itu saja. Namun, hal ini bisa jadi pertanyaan bagus untuk persidangan Rodolphus selanjutnya jika ada nanti, begitu pikir Macmillan.

"Baiklah, Mrs Rowle. Jadi, uang bulanan akan dikirim padamu dari lemari besi Bellatrix Lestrange di Gringotts," kata Macmillan kemudian. "Jika sudah habis, kami akan mengambilkan dari anggaran Kementerian untuk dana sosial."

Rowle mengangguk-angguk senang dan bertanya, "Jadi, siapa nama anak itu? Delphini Riddle?"

Macmillan menggeleng. "Sayangnya, anak di luar nikah hanya bisa mendapatkan nama ayah kandungnya ketika diakui. Ayah Delphini, sementara itu, tidak pernah membuat pernyataan kalau anak itu dinamai Riddle. Dalam kasus anak di luar nikah seperti ini, maka Delphini akan mengambil nama ibunya."

"Jadi, siapa namanya? Delphini Lestrange?"

"Benar," jawab Macmillan kaku. Ia menoleh pada Rodolphus yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

Mereka kemudian mengurus tetek bangek seperti penandatanganan dokumen dan lain sebagainya. Rodolphus, sementara itu, hanya diam dan mendekap erat Delphini yang masih tidur dari tadi.

Walaupun Delphini adalah anak haram istrinya, namun Rodolphus punya sosok lain dalam dirinya yang tak diketahui orang banyak. Ia dan Bellatrix memang menikah tanpa cinta, jadi tak heran kalau Bellatrix jatuh cinta dan bersedia mengandung anak Voldemort. Rodolphus yang waktu itu dibutakan dengan pengabdian pada Voldemort, tak berekasi negatif terhadap itu. Lagipula, seperti yang tadi disebutkan, ia dan Bellatrix sebenarnya tak saling mencintai. Ia bahkan bangga seorang Bellatrix Lestrange mendapat 'kehormatan' itu.

Namun setelah Delphini lahir, sisi lain dari diri Rodolphus muncul. Voldemort bisa saja berekasi biasa dengan kelahiran putrinya, namun Rodolphus menyambut dengan suka cita kelahiran Delphini, sama seperti Bellatrix. Rodolphus bahkan bertingkah seakan Delphini adalah anaknya sendiri. Ia sadar pernikahannya yang tak menghasilkan keturunan ternyata penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Jadi ketika ia menjadi ayah, walaupun hanya ayah tiri, ia—walaupun malu mengakuinya—sangat berbahagia.

Delphini menggeliat dalam pelukan Rodolphus, mengeluarkan tangisan pelan dan singkat. Rodolphus menenangkannya. Sejak ibu dan ayahnya meninggal, Delphini memang jadi lebih rewel, namun tidak terlalu. Mungkin Delphini menyadari bahwa ibu dan terutama ayahnya tidak begitu antusias mengurus dirinya. Ia kebanyakan diurus oleh peri-rumah dan biasanya—walau terkadang terkadang diam-diam—Rodolphus sendiri.

"Nah, bisakah kau menyerahkan anak itu pada ibu barunya?"

Suara Macmillan langsung menyadarkan Rodolphus dari pikirannya. Berat hati, Rodolphus menyorongkan Delphini yang sudah mulai membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jadi, ada kata-kata yang ingin kauucapkan untuk terakhir kali?" tanya Macmillan pada Rodolphus. Rowle menatap mereka tak mengerti. Untuk apa seorang pegawai Kementerian harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk anak sebatang kara itu?

"Aku—" kata Rodolphus kaku, "hanya ingin kau memerlakukannya dengan baik, Mrs Rowle."

"Oh," kata Rowle singkat. Kemudian ia terkikik lagi. Perkara bagaimana ia akan memerlakukan Delphini itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting adalah imbalan untuknya yang mau sudah mau mengurus Delphini.

Para orang Kementerian itu undur diri. Sembari bangkit, mata Rodolphus terus mengawasi Delphini yang sudah terbangun total dari tidurnya. Seakan tahu diawasi, Delphini juga balik mengawasi Rodolphus dari ujung matanya.

Jika diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara sekali lagi, Rodolphus yakin ia tak akan bisa. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengucapkan di dalam hati, walaupun berat untuk merangkai kata-kata, bahwa permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dikirim ke Azkaban adalah, "Semoga kau bahagia, Delphini. _Daddy_ menyayangimu."

Masih mengawasi Rodolphus yang perlahan pergi, Delphini Lestrange mulai menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya saya ngerasa Rodolphus itu OOC gimana gitu XD tapi saya berusaha mencari sisi baik dari Pelahap Maut karena sejahat-jahatnya orang, setidaknya masih ada sisi baiknya walau secuil.**

 ** _Update (balas review)_ : Untuk saat ini tidak ada rencana untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, karena seperti yang diketahui, ini one shot dan tidak ada rencana bikin sekuel.**

 **Untuk kenapa reaksi orang-orang pada Delphi biasa aja, memang sengaja kubikin begitu wkwkw. Alasannya, terlepas siapapun ortunya, Delphi saat itu cuma bayi yang nggak mungkin berbuat jahat kan? Kupikir bayi itu tidak berdosa dan berhak dapat kesempatan untuk jadi orang yang lebih baik dari ortunya muehehe, jadi nggak adil kalau harus jijik pada seorang bayi, lha Rodolphus aja biasa-biasa aja sama anak tirinya, bahkan sebenarnya sayang.**

 **Anyway, terima kasih sudah diberi komentar.**

 _ **Love, A. R.**_


End file.
